


From On High

by Sinderlin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin
Summary: literally just an excuse to use that stupid title. first posted on my tumblr





	From On High

Taking a long drag from the bong, Jesse considers how absolutely, impossibly lucky he’s gotten in life while the man beside him paws at his hands impudently. He got out of the gang life alive, got a good job as a bodyguard, and here he was toking with the guy he was supposed to be protecting-his crush. Genji was whining at him now, complaining that he wanted a hit and Jesse shouldn’t hog it all-he bought the weed! Bleary-eyed and floating away into his head, Jesse had a much better idea.

He’d made plans to confess today, when both he and Genji were softened up by getting high and even being rejected wouldn’t sting so much, maybe hoping that he’d suddenly be brave enough to ask his boss’ son out. Instead, his libido is ramped up to the thousandth degree and he can’t work his tongue to talk and the image of Genji walking into the room with swaying hips and the _dumbest_ tanktop he’d ever seen in his life-it said King Slut in glittery gold font over a silkscreened picture of King Tut-is playing on repeat in his head and he can’t take his eyes of those god damned beautiful glossy pink lips. He can feel the stupid grin on his face as he cups Genji’s chin and leans in, smoke already beginning to wisp out of his nose as holding it starts to hurt.

His crush gets the picture, sticky lips meeting his chapped ones-lipgloss?-and drawing the smoke right out of his lungs. A mischievous glint sparkles in Genji’s eyes as he pulls back, smoke pouring out his nostrils like a furious dragon even as tears prick his eyes, chest trembling, fingers scrabbling at the front of Jesse’s shirt. Genji hasn’t had more than a few hits before this, Jesse notes dimly, he can’t be that high. Still, he takes another hit and lets it sit for a moment before Genji is stealing it from his lungs before he even offers, still unbuttoning his shirt. _So much for confessing_.

The bong is forgotten on the table for the moment, ember burning out and going to waste as Genji sucks a nasty red mark onto the column of Jesse’s throat, then moves on to nibbling at his ear. Jesse cups the round of his ass through his jeans, rubbing and groping absently while some part of him notes that _he_ should probably be taking the aggressive role. It doesn’t matter, though, he’s happy trapped under Genji with his sharp little teeth scraping at the rim of his ear and his hot, wet tongue teasing the soft skin just behind his earlobe. When dexterous hands pop his belt buckle and slither down the front of his pants, he’s _ecstatic_.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Genji whispers, dirty little secret like spun gold on his tongue, “I wanted you since I laid eyes on you, wanted you so bad I almost propositioned you that first damn night.” He only pulls back to bat his eyelashes and show off the way he bites his lip-plump muscle near-white between his teeth and rose red edge. Responding with a strained groan and a shifting of his hips, Jesse tried to explain that he felt the same way. Genji just shushed him and leaned in to lick sticky-sweet and dirty across his bottom lip.

“Uh-uh, big boy. You just let me take care of you. I’ve got eeeverything we need tonight,” Genji teases haughtily, pulling a condom and two packets of lube from his pocket like a magician. Jesse can feel his abdominal muscles flutter, hips jittering at the thought of hitting the soft rear he’d felt earlier. Lips shush against him, a tingling murmur of “Easy, easy” trailing down his bared, hairy chest while chestnut eyes twinkled up at him, ripe with intent.

Lifting his hips to help Genji tug his jeans off, Jesse relishes the drag of his nails on his thighs, especially when he leans in to kiss the pain away after. The couch feels rough against his bare ass, but he barely notices once his cock goes from being at half-mast on his naked thigh to being burning hot in the wet heat of Genji’s mouth. He tries to keep his hips still until Genji fumbles for his hand and pushes into his hair-then he’s immediately gone, rolling his hips up to heaven.

Genji does the most wonderful little thing; he guides McCree’s other hand down to his throat and _relaxes_ , letting his thick cock slide all the way in, past the ring of muscle at the back of his throat and all the way into his waiting palm. Shuddering, Jesse massages at his dick through Genji’s throat, dimly noting how he’s squinting up irritably, then swaps to slowly rolling his hips. It feels like he’s masturbating with the best onahole he’s ever had, a vibrator tossed into the mix whenever Genji hummed appreciatively.

He hears the packet ripping and even lifts one leg helpfully, but his hazy mind hadn’t really considered what was going on until a slippery finger squirmed up inside him and deftly curled right into his prostate. Muscles in Genji’s cheeks tightened as he worked the finger deeper, dipping back to press slow and firm into the prostate between each push. Jesse took it with a heaving chest, hips twitching at the second finger screwing in with the first, head lolling back dumbly. He realizes he’s not just getting fingered with the best blowjob ever when a third finger tests his rim, carefully wiggling in to join the others in the sloppy, tight slide in and out of his ass.

Even if he hadn’t expected tonight to go anywhere near this direction, nor had he ever really considered that he’d be taking it if he got this far with Genji, he finds he isn’t in the least bit opposed to it. Unfortunately, the second his cock throbs and gives a little squirt of pre, Genji pulls off with an ungodly slurp that burns Jesse’s ears. All three fingers slowly slide home inside him and spread, opening him up wide for the rest of the first lube packet that Genji squeezes inside. Even Genji shudders at the obscene squelch of his fingers pulling out and driving back in again, and he simply asks: “Are you ready for me?”

The only way Jesse knows how to respond to his bedroom-eyed crush asking permission to blow his mind is by dumbly nodding and grunting. Kisses rain down on his thigh while Genji starts fumbling under the couch for something, the angle shifting around as he shuffles out of his pants the second he finds what he was looking for. When Jesse looks down, he sees a neon purple dildo being slotted into a harness, straps tightening to bite into the curve of his hips.

“Is this alright? Are you still interested?” Genji asks nervously as he catches Jesse staring. His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath, the stupidly glittery font of his shirt catching the light. While Jesse hadn’t been expecting to bottom _or_ for Genji to be trans, he still finds himself enthusiastically positive at the mental image of the other man hunched over him, teeth at his neck as he fucks him slow and deep. He nods again, reaching to help Genji up.

Excitement and confidence radiate from Genji’s smile as he tears open the condom packet and places the rubber against Jesse’s thick erection, pinching the reservoir and rolling it down with clumsy eagerness. Then comes the second lube packet, carefully torn open and squeezed over the tip of the dildo, Genji sitting back to spread it over the silicone with a loose fist. It looks tantalizing peeking out from his hand, not much thicker than the three fingers but longer by far. _Will it…will all that even fit?_

Genji dips in and presses open-mouthed kisses to the column of his throat to distract him from the cool lube and silicone tapping against his hole, testing, dry hand running up and down his side to calm him as the head breaches him. Relaxed as he is, Jesse realizes that it doesn’t even hurt; the stretch just feels unfamiliar and a little unpleasant until Genji pulls back and changes the angle, achingly slowly pressing upward into his prostate this time. That sends little arcs of lightning up his spine, his bladder protesting the full feeling but is overruled by the deft twist of Genji’s lubed fingers around his glans, drawing away the discomfort with each loose pull.

He doesn’t even realize he’s been moaning until Genji whispers to him that he has the sexiest voice he’s ever heard, and he can’t wait to make Jesse scream his name. Bashfully chewing at his lip, Jesse whines and squeezes his legs around Genji’s waist, drawing him deep. The dildo is sunk in almost to the hilt and he hasn’t been stretched that far and it almost _hurts_ but Genji is rubbing his thumb along his frenulum so nicely and praising him even as he thrusts even deeper. His throat closes up with a squeak when their hips first touch, abdominals fluttering under Genji’s comforting petting, and Jesse can feel his swollen prostate throbbing from the constant pressure, just waiting for one last push to give him what he needs.

Jesse lazily reaches around to palm a handful of Genji’s soft ass, kneading at the muscle and feeling it flex in his grip as his crush fucks him deep and slow-just like he imagined. He can guess what’s going on behind the harness, maybe a textured back side of the dildo is grinding into Genji’s cock with each push, making that slow, deep grind feel like a wet dream for him. Maybe Genji just really gets off on what he’s doing to Jesse, though, watching him come undone with his hips rocking up to meet his shallow thrusts, face flushed red. Either way, Genji is nearly drooling, tongue curled against his lip, forehead plastered with his sweaty hair, breath high and reedy.

“‘M gonna cum,” Jesse warns dimly, almost monotone, eyes unfocused as he concentrates on the pressure against the bundle of nerves inside his ass and the sparking pleasure of Genji’s hand on his cock.

“So cum,” Genji giggles, tightening his grip and snapping his hips forward. Jesse feels like he’s going to have a heart attack, eyes screwing up as his jaw clenches and his insides spasm around the silicone, desperately trying to pull it deeper. Genji is practically mashing their hips together, completely focused on making himself cum now that he’s satisfied that Jesse is all but done, condom reservoir filling up and sagging off the tip of his dick.

His whining reaches his ears a second later, hips tilting as Jesse is fucked well through his orgasm and into oversensitivity, cock twitching feebly in Genji’s hand until he lets go. Luckily, it hardly takes a minute before Genji’s thrusts stutter and stop, his mouth falling open as the most beautiful moan rolls out, hips circling in place as he milks it for all it’s worth. Jesse can still feel the muscles of his ass twitching as Genji pulls out, an exhausted smile on both of their faces.

“So, was that…” Genji starts, wincing on Jesse’s behalf at the pop of the dildo pulling free, “How was it?”

Jesse drags a rough hand down his sweaty face, glancing down at the full condom hanging off his dick and the lube-covered strapon between Genji’s thighs. Grinning sheepishly, he answers Genji’s question with another question: “What do you say to a second round?”


End file.
